


Methods to Cure Insomnia

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't sleep, so he fantasizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods to Cure Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round five at the 2013 Summer Pornathon. Challenge was Canon Era. 
> 
> There slight hints of incest, although unintentional and this is set before we learn about Morgana's parentage. Arthur never touches anyone but himself - and most of his fantay is focused around Merlin.

Arthur tosses the blankets away, spreading across the bed in frustration. He can't sleep; the night is only finally starting to cool off, and he feels tense and restless. There is a meeting the next day, one that promises to be long and boring, and Arthur can't afford to arrive late, appear distracted, or fall asleep during the meeting, not with his father watching him like a hawk and so much hanging on the treaty, so he really does need his sleep. 

He has options. He can go to Gaius, request a potion. But that is quite dangerous, and he might not be all that alert when he finally does rise. He can go for a run, work off some energy. But that's also risky, and it doesn't guarantee he'll sleep. His other option, though... Arthur raises his head from his pillow, looks down at his cock, and grins. His other option is perfect.

Arthur reaches between his legs, cupping his balls before taking his cock in hand and stroking. He stiffens gradually, and Arthur settles back against his pillows, closing his eyes as he continues to fist his cock.

Merlin is the latest person to enter his fantasies and Arthur usually tries to avoid those fantasies, because he knows just how wrong they are. But that night, of all nights, it's impossible to resist.

Arthur pictures Merlin as he was earlier that day, whispering with Morgana. Now there is a picture that is only marginally better, Morgana being his father's ward and a lady. His hand even stills on his cock. And yet-

"What they don't know can't hurt them," Arthur whispers, resuming his strokes. Merlin and Morgana, with their dark hair and pale skin and light eyes - it would be hard to figure out where one ended and the other began, their bodies pressed together. Morgana, despite being a lady, would push Merlin down and climb on top, pinning him down with slim hands. The picture of them, together, makes Arthur draw in a sharp breath, and he quickens his strokes. 

Morgana would lean over Merlin, her breasts in his face, and he'd latch on to her nipples, sucking and teasing, while Morgana lowered herself over his cock. And when she was finally seated on Merlin, they'd both moan. Merlin would let Morgana set the pace, at first, but Merlin's no retiring wallflower there for Morgana to control. Arthur knows all too well how Merlin likes to fight back. He'd take charge, or at least attempt to take charge, possibly by rolling them over, and settling between Morgana's thighs, her legs around his hips.

Arthur wonders how much experience Merlin has, if he knows what to do with a woman. He imagines it's not a lot, but for the sake of his fantasy, Merlin knows just how to push into Morgana, just where to touch her, to make her cry out and shudder around his cock. He'll pull out and come over Morgana's stomach, not wanting to get her pregnant. 

Just as the Merlin in his dreams comes, Arthur tightens his fist around his cock, feels his balls pull up tight, verging on orgasm. He thinks of Merlin's face, lax with pleasure that Arthur put there - _Morgana_ Arthur thinks, frantic - and explodes. The orgasm is surprisingly strong and when it finally abates, he feels like he spent forever coming. It's almost too much of an effort to clean himself up, but Arthur does because he doesn't want Merlin to notice - that would be awkward. How could he ever face Merlin without wondering just how he would look, lax with pleasure and breathless with exhaustion? No, far better to clean himself up.

(Sleep is surprisingly easy to manage after, however. Arthur absolutely doesn't make a note of that.)


End file.
